


Mountain Range

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Motion Sickness, Plot Twist, Sickfic, sick!Dan, yea. yeah we doing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the roads are curvy. someone's bound to get motionsick





	Mountain Range

**Author's Note:**

> dan: jokes about being motionsick
> 
> my demon brain: hahahahahahaah

The driver had warned them that the roads were about to get twisty. Dan had made sure Phil had taken his pills and was asleep way before they began to approach the mountains. Even so, a sick bucket was kept out in case it got really bad for Phil.

Dan, on the other hand, simply sprawled out on the couch and began typing away on his laptop, not a care in the world about the roads.

Dan didn’t get motion sick. He teased Phil relentlessly about it, knowing well that he would never have to suffer from it himself.

He set up a movie to watch, the roads slowly getting more and more curvy. They were heading through the mountains now, making Dan’s ears pop occasionally as they climbed higher and higher. He kept his eyes fixed on the movie and his only concern was what was going to happen next.

It was only when Dan closed his eyes momentarily to try to relieve a forming headache did he become aware of how awful he felt.

His stomach turned with the bus, nausea and dizziness creeping unsteadily. He rubbed his head, groaning in pain. He opened his eyes but still felt just as awful and one look at the movie screen made everything worse.

He slammed the laptop shut and sat up, putting his head between his hands. His stomach felt awful and everything felt off balance; he was miserable.

The twists and turns of the road only increased as well as Dan’s sickness. He clutched his stomach, feeling overwhelmingly nauseous but not wanting to make a mess or wake Phil up. Phil would either laugh at him for all the times he had boasted about not getting motion sick or get sick along with him.

Dan knew he couldn’t fight it for much longer, however. With grave anticipation for what was about to happen, Dan got up and grabbed the sick bucket, then headed to the back lounge and closing the door in hopes for some privacy.

Dan moaned as another wave of nausea passed through him. He stumbled to a couch and shakily sat down, putting the bucket in his lap and his hands back on his upset stomach. The bus continued along the winding path and Dan’s nausea continued to grow.

It was too much. Dan gripped the sick bucket as he began to retch, his head spinning. His dinner made an unfortunate reappearance in a violent manner that left Dan trembling, stomach still rolling with nausea.

He gasped for air, breathing heavily until he once again gagged, setting another round of vomiting until his stomach was sore and empty. Tears pricked at his eyes and he could feel sweat all along his brow.

The smell was the worst part of it all. It made Dan want to throw up all over again.

He stayed like that, too scared of startling his somewhat settled stomach all over again. He still felt dizzy and wanted nothing more than to curl up and fall asleep until it had all passed.

The door creaked open and Dan’s head shot up. Phil walked in, frowning as he saw Dan leaning over the bucket. He silently sat down next to Dan and rubbed his back.

Dan closed his eyes. “I don’t feel very good.”

Phil hummed. “Was it something you ate? Are you coming down with something?”

Dan sighed. “No. I think I got motion sick.” He braced himself for the teasing.

“Oh, that’s awful, my poor baby,” Phil cooed, his hand reaching over to brush some of Dan’s hair out of his eyes. “I’ll get you some water and one of my pills, okay?”

Dan whined, not wanting Phil to leave despite knowing he needed to. He stayed there miserably until Phil got back. He pushed a water bottle into Dan’s hands and held out a white pill.

Dan gratefully took the pill and swallowed it down with a few sips of water, letting it soothe his burning throat.

“It’ll be about half an hour before it kicks in,” Phil explained. 

Dan nodded slowly. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

Dan sighed and leaned into Phil. “I always make fun of you for getting sick yet when I do you’re nothing but a literal angel to me.”

Phil laughed softly. “That’s because I love you and I know how awful it feels.” He put his arm around Dan, pulling him closer.

Dan buried his nose into Phil’s shirt, getting lost in his scent. “I promise I won’t make fun of you again. This fucking sucks.” 

Phil kissed Dan’s hair. “The medicine will kick in soon, love. Until then, I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
